Alan and The Angel
by NayClem
Summary: Movieverse. What if there had been another Tracy? A story no one knows...
1. The Second Beginnning

**A/N:** OK, based more on the movie then the TV show. I wrote this and my sister edited it so thanks Squirt!

**Disclaimer:** The charactors and Thunderbirds aren't mine but the plot is!

Ages of the Tracy brothers: Alan 15, Gordon 17, Virgil 18, John 19 and Scott 21.

* * *

**Alan and the Angel - The Second Beginning.**

It had been an easy rescue; a burning school in the UK, put out the fire, get the people out. They were nearly done, just checking for anybody left in the building. Scott took one last thermal scan and spotted something; two people in, what would have been, the girls bathroom. 

'Scott to Gordon.'

'Gordon here, are you missing me up there?'

'No, who would miss you? In the east wing, two people, they look barely alive.'

'Got it.'

It was only the four of them; Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon. Jeff was manning control on Tracy Island, Brains was updating the software Thunderbird 5, and Alan and Fermat where back at school, which was a good job, considering what happened next.

'Bloody hell, this girl could be Alan's twin.'

Scott's heart seemed to stop. Glancing at John, who was standing next to him, they both raced over to where Gordon was dragging the girls out of the school building.

'Gordon, go check over Thunderbird Two and send Virgil with a first aid bag.' Scott ordered.

'FAB'

'Do you think it's really her?' John had finally spoken, his face even paler than usual.

'We won't know until she wakes but she DOES look like him.'

The girl stirred. John and Scott were immediately by her side.

'Where am I.?'

'Don't worry you're safe. Can you tell us your name?'

'Angel.'

Her scared, bright blue eyes reminded Scott of the number of times he had comforted Alan when he had the same look in his eyes.

'Is it Lucy Angel Crighton-Ward?'

'Yeah, how did you know?'

Luckily, that was when a spluttering came from behind them; Angel's friend had just woken up. Virgil, who had just come up behind Scott, rushed over to her and started checking her over.

'What's your friend's name?' Scott asked Angel. The 'friend' was spluttering to hard to speak.

'J-Jo. Is she going to be OK?'

'She'll be fine; she's in the best hands. Can you tell us what happened?' John seemed to come out of his stupor and started to check Angel over.

'Jo was in the bathroom… The fire alarm went off… I don't remember much else… there was smoke and flames,' she seemed to perk up, 'you're International Rescue.'

It was stated so matter-of-factly that John and Scott just stared.

'Jo's a huge fan. I wouldn't be surprised if she set the place on fire just to be rescued by you guys.' Angel grinned.

'I'm not _that_ bad!' Jo was sitting up behind them, still pale, but alive. She looked around and seemed to take everything in for the first time. 'Is this a dream?'

'If so, we're having the same dream, which I find highly unlikely.'

The two friends elapsed into conversation and the three eldest Tracy brothers stepped to one side as the paramedics came towards them.

'It's really her,' John said, his eyes staring into nothing; an awed look on his face.

'Who?'

The two eldest looked at the middle son and then at each other.

'He really doesn't know.'

'Well he _was_ only two and a half.'

'Remember WHAT?'

'Never mind. Go help Gordon.'

'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on.'

'We're going to have to tell him now.'

'Virg, look at the blonde girl we just rescued. Who does she look like?'

Virgil squinted at the girl who was raptly conversing with one of the paramedics. She seemed almost cocky; a bit like Alan after a mission. Come to think of Alan…

'Bloody hell. Alan? I thought it was a dream!'

'What are you talking about?'

'I thought it was a dream I had when I was younger. Alan has a TWIN?'

'Shut up! Gordon doesn't know.'

'Neither does Alan,' John added.

'Let me get this straight; everybody, apart from 'The Fish,' knows about Alan's twin. Except for Alan.'

'I _knew_ there was something in that pretty blonde head!' Scot couldn't resist the crack.

Virgil threw his eldest brother a dirty look and opened his mouth to retort but John stepped in.

'This isn't getting us anywhere. Lets go home, get changed, stuff our faces and talk about this later.'

'Hey guys, I've finished packing up, can we go home now?' Gordon came running up with impeccable timing.

'Yeah, you guys go ahead and me and John'll catch you up in a sec.' John quickly went back into commander mode and the others followed his orders.

'FAB, see you later bro.'

Scott, with John following him, walked over to where the two girls where sitting in the back of an ambulance.

'Hey. You two gonna be OK?'

Jo turned bright red and wouldn't meet his eyes, but Angel looked right at him and said 'Yeah, we're gonna be fine, just some smoke inhalation, but I think they're going to keep us in overnight.'

'I'm glad. You two take care OK?'

'OK,' Angel replied, sounding puzzled.

Scott had gone from commander to big brother mode and John elbowed him to let him know. Scott decided it would be safer to leave before he gave too much away.

'Well, glad to see you're OK.'

'Yeah… Thanks…'

Scott turned and headed towards Thunderbird One. They needed to talk to the others.

'Is she gonna be OK?'

It was after dinner and debriefing. Gordon doing most of the talking; the other three to busy thinking.

'Yeah, she's fine.'

Silence fell and Virgil decided enough was enough.

'Are you going to explain then?'

* * *

**A/N: **OK, there you go. Now please reveiw! 


	2. Strangers in Helmets

**A/N:** OK, next chapters up... this one a bit longer then the last. We hope you enjoy this chapter to...

**

* * *

**

Alan and The Angel – Strangers in Helmets.

'Sweet.'

That was a sound Angel knew all to well.

She searched around with her mind. After a while she realized a few things; she was in a bed, soft but not as wide as her own and a TV was close by. The person operating it was flicking furiously through the channels.

She really didn't want to bother opening her eyes. What was the point? Her head was reeling. Jo, the girl who sat next to her in maths and was a Thunderbirds fan, no, worshiper, was watching TV. Why would she be in her room? Well it wasn't her room, she could tell that from the bed.

If it wasn't her bed why was she here? Where was here? She searched her mind for some scraps of memory that might lead to where she was now.

This morning had been normal. She usually trusted the sun to wake her up but today Penny had come in to say goodbye because she was going to breakfast with someone from something-something, Angel never paid any attention to that sort of thing, and then she'd be spending the day with an old friend. Then the usual; breakfast, get dressed, catch the bus. Now she defiantly remembered that bit. Most of the time she did her best to avoid Jo and her 30 minute lectures on Thunderbird One so she usually ended up sitting next to a girl, Siobhan, that enjoyed being mean to people, especially boys and Jo. Today Jo had looked a little ill and Angel had been concerned (Even if most of the time you didn't understand what the hell she was gabbling about, she was OK really). Angel had voiced this thought to Siobhan who hated Jo and therefore had taken it as a sign of resentment (she thinks she owns everything and everybody) and started having a go at Angel and everything she did. Knowing that she would soon be on the 'hate list' because of it, Angel had switched seats after a few stops.

After that was school. First lesson was… what day was it?… Wednesday. It felt like a Wednesday or a Monday. First lesson on Wednesday was Science. No, she defiantly hadn't had Science, so it was probably Monday. First lesson on Monday's was English. Now she could remember. They had done adverbs, boring, and Siobhan had talked to Mia, her partner in crime, the whole way through and done no work whatsoever.

Next would be Maths. That was when it happened… What was it? Jo wasn't feeling good. She had gone to the toilet. Siobhan had made a comment that made Angel want to hit her. Before she could say anything… the fire alarm went off! Yes. That was what had happened. So what next? During drill they would gather in the playground and register would be taken. She didn't remember that bit. They had lined up in the classroom. Miss Blake had been all panicky so Siobhan had offered to count everyone. She had never been good with numbers and unintentionally (highly unlikely) missed out Jo. Over the deafening ringing of the alarm and the panicked chattering of the girl in front of her, Angel had failed to hear Siobhan make this comment, however, when they walked quickly past the second floor loos. It kicked in.

That's when it started to hurt to remember. She hadn't thought to alert the teacher. They wouldn't believe her anyway; to them Siobhan was an angel (no pun intended). She had somehow managed to slip into the toilets, which was where she found Jo. The fire must have been close because she couldn't see Jo at first. She couldn't get Jo to move because she was hysterical, so instead she first set about trying to calm her down.

After that things got blurry. She remembered an explosion and then they must have blacked out. The next thing she remembered was tall people in helmets leaning over her and asking her questions. She could picture them clearly; there were three, she couldn't quite focus on the writing on their suit though.

It was at that moment that Jo decided to turn MTV up full volume. It was no use pretending to be asleep now. Angel sat up so abruptly it made her head swim.

'It lives!' Jo shouted over the racket of MTV, and then decided to turn it down. 'Oh, by the way my mum says I should say thank-you.'

Angel managed a smile, although she didn't know what she was being thanked for, but Jo ignored her silence and jabbered on.

'…you're the only person who's ever shown me some sort of kindness. Even Mum says I'm emotionally retarded and Dad said that isn't a very nice thing to say but Mum says not to listen to him because he made the divorce harder by being a complete dick and wanting to keep me even though-'

'Jo shut up. How are you Angel?'

A women Angel vaguely remembered from swim meets walked in carrying a hamburger in one hand and dragging along a small boy with the other.

'Mum is that for me?'

The women, obviously Jo's mother, gave her daughter a disapproving look. 'Always thinking about your stomach. No regard for anything else.' She handed the hamburger to the small child and the boy gave Jo a smug grin that almost had Jo climb out of bed to throttle him.

'Jo what have I told you a million-'

At that moment the door opened an Angel was relived to see her Aunt Penny walk through the door.

'Milady,' Jo's mum's tone changed completely. 'May I have your address; I'd like to add you to our Christmas card list.'

Penny opened her mouth to reply but Jo's mum ploughed on.

'Now tell me, does you title have to be on the envelope?'

'No.'

'Can I put it on anyway?'

'Yes. Well, how are you girls?'

Angel finally managed to get a word in edgeways. 'When can I go home?'

'Well…' Penny glanced at Jo's mum, 'soon… I hope.'

At that moment a nurse came in and started bustling about, checking Angel's pulse and chatting happily.

'… you know you were out for quite a while. Mind you I don't blame you, you looked exhausted when you came in. you know you were on the news. Yeah, apparently the Thunderbird's took quite a shine to you.'

'Excuse me,' said Penny holding out her hand, 'Lady Penelope Crighton-Ward. When will Angel, Lucy, be able to return home?'

The nurse gingerly took Lady P's hand and, looking timid, 'I'll see if I can make an- I mean talk to the doctor about the girls.'

'Oh no. My daughter can stay for as long as needed. Don't want little Louis to catch anything,' said Jo's mum, patting the kid with the hamburger on the head.

The nurse smiled up at her and for the first time Angel realised how short she was. After she had left the room Penny sat down on the edge of Angel's bed and crossed her legs daintily.

'So… I hope your both feeling better?'

'Yes ma'am,' Jo replied enthusiastically, 'there wasn't anything wrong with me in the first base, they just…'

'Jo, that's enough,' Jo's mum seemed eager to impress Penny.

'And you Angel?'

'I'm fine. Just tired and… confused.'

'Don't worry, I'll explain everything when we get home.'

The nurse came back in and said that Jo and Angel were free to go. Jo's mum, Tracy, and Penny helped the girls change into clothes brought from home with Jo chatting continently in the background mostly about the Thunderbirds and how honoured she'd was to have met them.

The girls were dis-charged at reception and the group made their way towards the car park. Parker pulled up in the bright pink Ford and Angel winced. She always wondered how she'd grown up with Penny as a guardian and still didn't like pink.

Penny smiled, 'Yes Angel, it's still pink and it will be for a long time yet.'

'Cool car. Horrible colour. See you at school Angel!' Jo was dragged away by her mother. Angel grinned and waved. You couldn't help but like Jo.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it... all reveiws are welcome. Critisism, ideas, anything... (hint, hint...) I'd like at least 5 reveiws before I update again! 


	3. Why Me?

**A/N:** I'm really sorry this chapter has taken so long but we're moving house so I've been relly busy and without internet acsess so don't expect the next chapter soon. This one's only up because I'm staying at my Grandma's for a while! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Alan and the Angel – Why?

'_Are you going to explain then?_

Scott glanced at John and sighed, 'How much do you remember?'

'Only flashes,' Virgil replied, frowning, 'Two cribs in the hospital. Dad holding two babies. That's about it.'

'Well, we've always said Mom died having Alan but actually it was Lucy she died giving birth to.'

'Lucy?'

'Yeah, after Mom.'

'But she called herself Angel,' John pointed out.

Scott frowned, 'That id her middle name. I suppose Lady Penelope called her that. Penny knew mom so it was probably painful for her to call her Lucy.'

'Lady Penelope?'

'Yeah, she's the one who took Lucy in.'

'But why give her away?' Virgil was starting to get mad, she was his sister and he didn't know about her until _now_.

'Think about it Virg,' John's calm, quiet voice entered the conversation, 'Dad just lost

his wife. One baby, maybe he could handle, but _two_? Not to mention he had all of us.'

'It was Lady P who saved him,' Scott took over, 'She was really good friends with Mom, since they were kids really, she offered to take Lucy and she's been there ever since.'

'But Dad got over Mom why couldn't he take her back?'

This time John replied, 'The more Lucy grew up, the more she became like Mom. Dad got over her but he couldn't face an almost replica of her everyday.'

'Oh.'

'Oh about sums it up,' Scott said dryly.

Virgil sat there, trying to take it all in. He couldn't believe that he had a little sister. He'd always dreamed of having a sister to spoil and boss around but for it to actually come true. True, Tintin sometimes filled the quota of younger sister but he couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't actually blood related. It was just a bit overwhelming. He felt for Lucy; she'd grown up without the five brothers and the father she could have had, not to mention the rest of the contents of Tracy Island. He was sure Lady Penelope was a good enough guardian but she wasn't _family_.

'Are you in contact with her? Does she know she has us as a family? Will you ever tell Alan?' The questions came so fast they just fell out of Virgil's mouth.

'Wow-wow, slow down little bro, one at a time! OK; no we're not in contact with her although Lady Penelope tells us everything usually. No, she doesn't know that International Rescue or the Tracy's are her family. All she knows is that she was given away, Lady P knew her Mom and she had five brothers. As for Alan, we'll only tell him if necessary,' Scott answered patiently as though he knew it had all been coming.

'But don't you think Alan has a right to know? Hell, doesn't _Gordon _have a right to know?' Virgil was starting to get mad again. They her BROTHERS! They should at least know that they had a sister.

'We want to tell them as much as you do, believe me, but Dad banned us from telling them and talking about her to him,' John looked tried and Virgil thought he saw a flicker of anger in his normally calm brother's eyes.

'You mean Dad won't even _talk _about her?'

'Not to us, but he talks to Penny a lot. He won't talk to us because he thinks we'll persuade him to see her,' Scott explained.

'Well he's right there. He didn't ban me. I'm gonna talk to him,' Virgil was halfway out of seat before Scott stood up and forced him back onto the couch.

'He DID make you promise Virg,' John said from behind Scott, 'you just don't remember.'

'I DON'T CARE!' Virgil was really mad now, he stood up and started pacing, 'I JUST FOUND OUT I HAVE A SISTER I THOUGHT WAS A DREAM! I DON'T CARE WHAT DAD SAYS, I WANT TO MEET HER!'

'VIRGIL!' Scott had had enough, 'Don't you think we want to meet her to? We've always known we have a sister but do you think that makes it any easier to live with?

'Boys what's all this noise about?' Jeff Tracy had just walked in, looking at his three eldest sons and trying to decide what they were arguing about although he had a very good idea what it was.

'Nothing Dad,' Scott said, 'We were just… talking.'

'Yelling sounded more like it but never mind that now. I just got a call from Lady Penelope. Seems someone you rescued today was of a personal interest to you.'

The three brothers looked at each other. 'Well Dad we were going to tell you but see…' for once in his life Scott didn't seem to have any excuses.

'Don't worry boys, I'm not going to yell at you. All though by the look of Virgil, I'm going to be the one being yelled at.'

Luckily, at least for Jeff, Gordon walked in looking inpatient. 'John are you coming or not? I have better things to do then taxi my brothers around.'

John stated to stand up but Jeff spoke instead. 'Change of plans boys. Brains is going to stay up in Thunderbird 5 to test some new equipment so it's just collecting Alan and Fermat today Gordon. They need to start on this semesters school work anyway.' (**A/N **Alan and Fermat are being home schooled)

'Ah Dad, can't we leave 'em up there? It's a lot quieter down here,' Gordon whined.

'Gordon.'

'Fine,' Gordon said, stomping out of the room. All the Tracy brothers knew never to mess with their father when he used that tone of voice.

Silence reigned over the Tracy lounge for a few moments before Jeff spoke again. 'So, Virgil, I believe you had something to say to me.'

Virgil, who seemed to have calmed down somewhat since Gordon's entrance sat back down and looked coldly at his father. 'Yes, I want a very good reason why you gave Lucy, our _sister_ away.'

'You have to know,' Jeff said sitting down and looking as though he had been expecting the outburst, 'that I never _wanted_ to give Lucy away. It seemed the only option at the time. At one point I considered giving Lucy _and_ Alan away but I didn't think I could live with myself if I did that.'

Virgil interrupted his father, 'You mean you can live with yourself now, when you've given your only daughter away.'

'I never wanted to give her away,' Jeff repeated, 'she just … she's so like her mother. Her looks, her personality, everything. I know Alan's like her as well, I have trouble looking at him sometimes but I love her as much as I love any of you. Even Penny can't call her Lucy; it's too painful for her.

'I'd just lost your mother, Lucy was the reason your mother wasn't with us anymore. I know it's not her fault,' Jeff added as Scott opened his mouth, a furious expression on his face, 'but I had a hard time accepting the fact that my wife was dead and that I had a baby to look after, never mind two. It was hard, and Penny offered me an easy way out. I took it and have regretted it ever since.'

Even Virgil could see the anguish on his father's face as he spoke of their mother.

'Alright,' said Virgil, 'I'm not saying I forgive you, but I'm beginning to understand.'

'Thank-you,' said Jeff with a look of relief on his face, 'I know that I've been very selfish when it concerns Lucy, but you have to understand that I was depressed and desperate.'

Virgil gave a nod to show that he had heard his father and then left the room with a thoughtful look on his face.

'Phew, I'm glad that's over,' Jeff sighed, 'I've been dreading that for years. Just promise me that you won't tell Alan or Gordon until I say you can. We will tell them eventually though.'

The two eldest Tracy brothers looked at each other and Scott replied, 'Don't worry Dad; we're not looking forward to their reactions either. They've both got tempers remember.'

* * *

**A/N:** Realy bad ending I know... Anyway please reveiw because I won't update until I have at least 7 reveiws! Mwahahahahahaha!


	4. What's Reality?

**A/N:** I know it's been a really long time but, it's the usual excuses, we're moving, school, homework...

This chapter doesn't really go anywhere but I promise you we get to the fun stuff soon!

**

* * *

**

Alan and The Angel – What's Reality.

The sun burned against Angel's eyelids until it forced her to get up. Still feeling like part of her brain was still asleep, her legs mechanically took her into the en-suite. Soon the sound of a running power-shower could be heard. A few minutes later she emerged, donned in a fluffy, white towel, and wandered into the walk-in wardrobe.

Angel knew she was spoilt and was forever feeling guilty about it. She didn't really talk about her large house or high-tech computer in front of other people. Mind you, all the other girls at school were as privileged as her, if not more; at least they had parents.

Her seemingly non-existent parents had never really been a problem. She couldn't wish for anyone better then Penny. She'd bought her up, giving her a crash course in everything from table manners to kickboxing, and who needed a dad when you had Parker to teach you how to ride a motor bike at the age of 9 and how to break into any kind of lock you can think of by the age of 13?

Yes, of course it would have been nice to know her parents. Angel got annoyed when she had to explain to people that Penny wasn't her real mum. Even though it was just curiosity, Angel felt exasperated when inquisitive parents asked about her real family. She always felt exposed and uncomfortable when talking about them in front of other people apart from Penny, like they were a secret of something. She'd always stuck to the idea that they were a secret to her so they should be a secret to other people too. That was the kind of answer a psychologist would give, Penny said. Penny had always said Angel would make a good psychologist when she was older. Angel knew there was something else to that feeling but she could never explain it properly.

She could remember the day when shed finally found out the truth. Angel had never really thought that Penny knew much about her family and therefore hadn't bothered to ask her about it. Then, one day Penny asked her.

'Have you ever wondered who your parents are?'

After that her memories were sketchy, she was only about eight, but she recalled the facts; she had five brothers, Penny had been friends with her Mum and her Mum had dies giving birth to her (bet her brothers _loved_ her), after that her Dad couldn't cope and Penny had stepped in. She wondered what it would be like to grow up with just six men, Penny always said she was far to boyish anyway.

Angel liked her life, it had turned out ok, but she would still like to meet her relatives.

Breakfast was on the table by the time Angel, dressed and ready for school, came down. Her toast was there, buttered without jam and slightly burnt, just the way she liked it. Penny often joked that she was easily pleased. Penny was already halfway through her bowl of Special K and seemed to be in a bit of a rush.

After breakfast Angel double-checked that she'd done all her homework and packed her bag. The bus was a bit late and when she got on it, Angel felt embarrassed for some reason. As she walked towards Jo in the 5th row she could feel people's eyes on her and every now and then, she could hear somebody whisper, 'her?'

'What's happening?' she asked Jo, plonking herself in the seat next to her.

Even though no one really knew what she was talking about most of the time, Jo had a knack for knowing what other people meant.

'The Thunderbirds have got a crush on you so the 'Queen of all Freaks' is jealous so now everyone hates you. You know I was thinking of starting an Anti Siobhan Society, the abbreviation is ASS, isn't that cool! Could you join? I could really use someone with a brain to think up all the mean pranks we're going to play on her.'

Angel wasn't listening. The Thunderbirds had a crush on HER? There was no way this was possible. Granted, they had paid a bit more attention to her then Jo the other day but 'Queen of all Freaks' was just seeing red because Angel had got the day off school pr something stupid like that. But maybe it was true…

It was hard to think over Jo's nattering about how her Dad had eaten with them last night because she had to keep pretending like she was listening. Then the bus reached school. She had to talk this through with Penny; Penny always took an interest in Angel's (granted, non-existent) love life.

First lesson was Science, Angel liked Science, she was good at it too, especially the engineering side of the subject (Parker sometimes let her look under the hood of the FAB-1 after he'd had a few whiskeys). Jo hated Science, having never done her homework, the teacher had rated her a lost cause and tried not to lose hairs over it. Mr K liked Angel, though. She knew she was a bit of a teacher's pet, Siobhan made sure of that. Angel recalled the day when Mia had taken the teasing to far and Angel had stabbed her in the back with a pair of scissors. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you saw it, they were the kind that were designed to stop reception kids from gauging each others eyes out so no skin was broken. Unluckily, Siobhan herself was not there to witness the incident and therefore didn't take it into mind whilst taunting Angel.

Class started and Mr K began his pre-class talk, going over past lesson, asking questions and briefing what they were going to do that lesson. Generally people didn't pay attention at this part apart from Angel.

'So today we are going to start our research projects.' A mummer rose from the bored students, when researching for their presentation you were allowed to use the laptops, which had wireless internet connection, which meant that you could fool around on the internet when the teacher wasn't looking. Angel rolled her eyes. 'I have made a list of famous people related to our topic, when I call your name, come up and write your name next to the person you want to research. Remember, I expect a full bibliography including pictures.'

Angel turned towards Amy, who was sitting at the same table, and asked her, 'Who do you want to do?'

'I don't know maybe the first person on Mars…' she answered.

'Don't you mean the moon?'

'No, that's boring.'

Amy was possibly dumber then Jo but was somehow a friend of Mia's and that covered all of her reputation.

'Angel.'

Mr K had dug out the list of options and, when she got to the front, Angel was glad to have been picked first. There was only the one person she was remotely interested in and he would have probably gone fast. Jeff Tracy. She scribbled her name next to his and hurried back to her desk.

'Who'd you get?' Amy asked.

'Jeff Tracy,' Angel replied happily.

'Ok, I don't know who he is but I'll take it by the look on your face that he's someone worth researching.'

'He was the first man on the moon.'

'Like I said, boring.'

Amy's name was called and she went up to the front. When everyone had settled, Mr K turned the radio to a news channel.

A babble soon rose up but Angel kept an ear on the radio because two people were having a discussion about adoption. Apparently there was a new law that when adopted people turn 16 they could access their original birth certificate instead of the old 18.

That meant that in two years she could find out the names of her real parents. But what if she didn't want that, it could change her life. Well, of course it wouldn't, it would just stir up stupid, sentimental feelings and make her do something complicated like try to meet up with her father. What if he didn't want her? What it he wasn't very nice? But he couldn't be, he was friends with Penny for one and Penny wasn't friendly to people she didn't like.

Angel scrolled down the page the page she'd opened and stopped at a picture of Jeff Tracy. She wondered if he had children. It would be weird to have an astronaut as a dad and kinda cool. Mind you, Jeff Tracy was retired now, it said in the paragraph below, this happened after the death of his wife.

Angel felt a strange sort of sadness, the kind you don't get when reading the death notices in the newspapers, the kind you feel when you really are sad for someone. She glanced up at Jeff Tracy's face again then started scribbling down the URL. She wasn't so sure she should have picked him now, like she should have left him in peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, I'm not sure how long the next chapter should be but I've already started working on it so it shouldn't be to long!

Please, please, please reveiw!


End file.
